Be Mine
by chloeless
Summary: Entre lápis, pincéis e tinta, Edward tenta sobreviver a universidade. Quando sua vida cruza com a de Bella Swan, a única coisa que ele deseja é torna-la sua. Mesmo que isso seja improvável. Projeto One-Shot Oculta 2019


**Nota da autora:**

Crepúsculo não me pertence.

Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet

Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.

Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Taty/Crazy Cullen

* * *

_Primeiro contato_

Acordei adiantado aquele dia, mas não mais adiantado que Jasper — meu colega de quarto —, que estava com um pijama tosco preparando o café da manhã. Eu dividia um apartamento minúsculo há dois anos com ele e Emmett, já que o preço de morar fora do campus era algo que cabia no meu orçamento.

Eu e Jasper dividíamos o quarto maior, enquanto Emmett ficava sozinho no quarto menor, já que ele tinha ganhado no sorteio que fizemos. E dividir o quarto com Jasper não era tão ruim assim. Na maior parte do tempo.

Jasper fugiu de casa quando conseguiu uma bolsa para cursar gastronomia, o que o fazia a pessoa de nós três que mais cozinhava — apesar de eu ajudá-lo, Emmett se mantinha distante da cozinha, pois era um desastre —. Sua relação com seus pais não era boa, por causa da fuga, então ele tinha tanto dinheiro quanto eu. Ou seja, não muito.

Emmett era tão quebrado quanto nós dois, cursava biologia, queria cursar medicina depois disso e tinha uma bolsa por jogar futebol, mas não era um babaca como metade dos outros jogadores do time.

Com nossas famílias longe e a convivência diária, nós havíamos nos tornado uma família. Eu não trocaria eles por nenhuma fraternidade, ou qualquer outra pessoa que eu havia conhecido na faculdade.

— Bom dia — falei me servindo de um pouco café. — Emmett já levantou?

— Você sabe que não. É sua vez de chamá-lo — disse Jasper virando os ovos e bacon.

Não consegui não resmungar, Emmett era a pior pessoa do mundo para acordar. Ele não ouvia o próprio despertador, então vivia atrasado para as aulas da manhã, até que eu e Jasper decidimos acordá-lo. Ele não se atrasava mais, mas era horrível ter o trabalho de acordar ele.

Entrei no quarto e comecei a chamá-lo enquanto me aproximava, até começar a sacudi-lo.

— Cinco minutos — pediu murmurando.

— Nem meio, sua aula hoje é comigo e eu não quero chegar atrasado — falei. — Jasper fez o café e se você não levantar eu vou comer tudo sozinho.

Aquilo bastou para que ele levantasse da cama, resmungando.

Nós comemos rapidamente e trocamos de roupa para a aula, Jasper desceu com a gente, mas tomou o caminho do parque, pois só teria aula de tarde.

Um carro não era algo viável para mim — e nem para meus amigos —, então eu sempre andava de bicicleta. Não era fácil andar com ela quando eu estava cheio de papéis ou qualquer outro material artístico que eu precisasse para aula. Mas ela era bem útil no geral e me livrava de ter que ir andando para as aulas, já que eu não morava em um dos dormitórios perto.

Emmett e eu amarramos as bicicletas e corremos até o prédio onde teríamos nossa primeira aula de didática e oratória, a matéria tinha fama de ser fácil de passar, mas o professor era completamente intolerante com atrasos.

Quando a aula estava perto de começar, eu saí correndo para encher minha garrafa de água, querendo evitar sair no meio da explicação. Quando voltei, uma garota tentou entrar na sala junto comigo e quase acabou caindo, eu a segurei a tempo.

— Opa! Calma aí que a cadeira não vai sair do lugar — brinquei rindo depois de a soltar.

Ela tinha cabelos longos cor de mogno e sua pele clara se tornou cor de rosa com a minha tentativa de piadinha. Tão bonita.

— Desculpa! Achei que estava atrasada — disse arrumando a mochila no ombro.

— Cair pode ser pior do que se atrasar — falei dando de ombros.

— Você tem razão — deu uma risadinha. — Obrigada por interromper minha queda.

Não tive tempo de dizer que não havia sido nada, já que o professor escolheu aquele momento pra passar pela porta, fazendo com que nós dois corrêssemos para nossos lugares.

Eu não tinha tido tempo de perguntar seu nome, então resolvi cutucar Emmett, torcendo para que ele conhecesse a garota desastrada, já que ele era meio popular por causa do time.

— Emm, você sabe quem é a garota que eu esbarrei? — sussurrei enquanto o professor escrevia seu nome no quadro branco.

— Isabella Swan — respondeu-me. — Mas nem adianta olhar muito, ela é completamente fora da sua realidade e está noiva do quarterback do time.

Noiva.

É, completamente fora da minha realidade.

_Garota Rica_

Meus pais não eram ricos — papai era corretor de seguros e mamãe professora de jardim de infância —, e com três filhos pra criar, dinheiro para a minha faculdade não era algo que eles tinham, então eu sobrevivia de empréstimos estudantis, vender as minhas artes e trabalhar meio período em um café.

Era uma rotina corrida, mas eu não tinha outra opção, já estava acostumado.

O único problema era quando eu precisava fazer trabalhos em grupo, pois se a pessoa tinha uma rotina tão corrida quanto a minha, era apenas uma merda tentar organizar horários. Por sorte, quando o professor de didática e oratória separou duplas para fazer um trabalho, eu tinha caído com Bella, que tinha um horário facilmente adaptável.

Por sorte ou azar, na verdade. Já que toda vez que eu a via na aula, ficava pensando nela pelo resto do dia.

Emmett não ficava feliz com isso, dizia que eu acabaria partindo meu coração, porém eu o achava cauteloso demais. Não era como se eu fosse me apaixonar por uma garota comprometida, era apenas uma idealização por causa de seu sorriso radiante e da sua beleza. O trabalho nos obrigaria a conviver e eu acabaria superando, no máximo me tornando amigo dela.

Como eu dividia o pequeno apartamento alugado com meus amigos e não tinha espaço algum sobrando, ou privacidade, nós marcamos o primeiro encontro para o seu apartamento. Que segundo ela teria espaço de sobra.

Eu fui de bicicleta para o endereço que ela havia me dado, claramente era um apartamento melhor do que o que eu alugava, com porteiro eletrônico e vidro espelhado. Ela com certeza devia pagar horrores no aluguel daquele lugar.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei ao seu andar, o último, e ela me recebeu, não consegui segurar o comentário.

— Sua colega de quarto não liga de ter visitas aqui esse horário?

— Eu não tenho colega de quarto — deu de ombros.

Foi involuntária a expressão surpresa que dominou meu rosto. O aluguel dela devia ser altíssimo.

— O apartamento é meu — explicou ela quando notou minha expressão. — Na verdade do meu pai, ele é dono do edifício inteiro.

— É um lugar bonito — comentei sem saber direito o que dizer.

— Obrigada.

Emmett estava preocupado demais. Não havia a mínima chance daquela garota se quer olhar duas vezes pra mim. Mesmo se fosse solteira, ninguém com aquele tanto de dinheiro olharia duas vezes para alguém com a minha conta bancária.

Depois de me mostrar a parte social do apartamento espaçoso, ela me ofereceu brownies e como eu não havia comido nada depois do almoço, aceitei. Os brownies eram de chocolate, marrom como seus olhos. A comparação era completamente piegas, mas inevitável na mesma medida.

Nós nos acomodamos na sala, sentados em seu tapete felpudo, com um prato de brownies entre nós, seu notebook e nossos cadernos.

— Bem, o trabalho consiste em montar uma aula para adolescentes usando os métodos que a gente aprende na aula — relembrou ela. — Mas com um tema escolhido por nós. Você pensou em algo?

— Arte — comentei rindo.

Era mais forte do que eu.

— É o que você cursa, certo?

— Como você sabe?

— Você falou arte rápido demais. E bem, você tem uma tatuagem que me lembra _A Noite Estrelada_ de Van Gogh — disse sorrindo e apontando a tatuagem que eu tinha no final do braço esquerdo.

Eram triângulos entrelaçados, com um no centro com as estrelas da obra de arte.

Eu sorri.

— Meio clichê, não é? Um aspirante a artista com uma tatuagem de um quadro.

— É linda, mas uma escolha um pouco mórbida levando em conta toda a interpretação e contexto da obra? — questionou.

Eu sorri com seu comentário, ela entendia de arte! Bella se tornava mais interessante a cada momento.

— É realmente mórbida. Mas foi a primeira obra que eu gostei de verdade, devia ter uns 10 anos quando vi na escola e me encantei — contei. — O professor não falou de todo o contexto na época, mas eu decidi desenhar e pintar depois daquilo. Quando cresci e entendi o contexto, continuei gostando. Ela representava como o ser humano pode ser poético e intenso mesmo em seus piores momentos.

— Uau, ela definitivamente não é clichê ou óbvia. Muito menos um impulso — comentou.

— Bem essa não, mas tenho outras tatuagens menos pensadas. Você quer ver?

— Quero! — respondeu.

Então eu fui mostrando uma a uma, por sorte — ou azar —, elas estavam todas em lugares não muito constrangedores.

Eu tinha um leão realista acima dos triângulos, em tons de preto e cinza, com um risco vermelho. Acima dele, um sol escondido entre montanhas, dentro de um círculo e com a frase: _O Sol vai brilhar e nós tentaremos de novo_. Pra fechar esse braço, no ombro, eu tinha o traço de uma mão segurando um universo em aquarela.

No outro braço, eu tinha apenas três tatuagens. Uma pessoa dentro de uma lâmpada com pássaros saindo de dentro dela, abaixo disso um triângulo escuro com um astronauta e uma frase, que parecia fazer parte da tatuagem do astronauta: _A madrugada abrirá seus olhos_.

— E pra finalizar, essas folhas — falei mostrando a tatuagem no final da minha barriga. Duas folhas em um tom alaranjado.

— Canadense? — questionou estranhando.

— Não — eu respondi rindo. Era uma pergunta comum pra mim. — É por causa do outono, é minha estação favorita do ano.

— Eu sou uma garota da primavera, as flores e tudo mais — comentou.

— Então se fosse pra fazer uma tatuagem, você faria algo com flores? — indaguei.

— Provavelmente, um girassol ou uma tulipa. Mas eu tenho um pouco de medo de agulhas — confessou. — Só que as suas tatuagens são tão bonitas que eu fiquei com vontade agora.

— Obrigado. Fui eu que desenhei.

— Sério? Nossa você é um artista incrível mesmo.

— Obrigado! E bem, se você quiser mesmo fazer uma tatuagem, eu posso desenhar para você — me ofereci.

— Obrigada, Edward!

Ela segurou minhas mãos enquanto agradecia e olhando em seus olhos, me senti constrangido. Bella tinha tanta intensidade em si.

— De volta ao trabalho? — perguntei tentando mudar de assunto. — Talvez você queira fazer algo relacionado ao seu curso? Que eu não sei o que é.

— Eu faço literatura — deu de ombros. — O esperado para alguém que passou toda a infância e adolescência com um livro por perto. Mas não sei se consigo montar uma aula tão apaixonante como eu imagino que você consegue falando de arte.

Fiquei constrangido de novo, eu não sabia se eu seria tão bom quanto ela estava esperando.

— Se você acha — dei de ombros.

— O que mais você estava pensando?

— Teoria das cores — respondi.

— É uma ótima ideia! Nós podemos ligar o assunto com obras famosas e como as cores servem pra gente entender melhor o que o artista quer passar.

— Perfeito!

Nós continuamos a falar sobre as ideias que vinham em nossa mente, tentando relacionar com o que nós já havíamos visto na matéria. O trabalho era para o final do semestre, mas era melhor ir construindo o trabalho aos poucos, para dar tempo de a gente conhecer bem o assunto e a forma que iríamos abordar.

Combinamos de nos encontrar uma vez por semana no começo e se o trabalho se mostrasse mais fácil ou difícil, nós mudaríamos as datas.

Nós nos despedimos com um beijo no rosto. Fui embora pensando em como seria legal ter a amizade de Bella.

_Questão de Tempo_

Duas semanas depois, nós marcamos de nos encontrar em uma sexta, mas quando finalmente terminei o desenho do girassol, fiquei ansioso e mandei uma mensagem para ela me encontrar no café onde eu trabalhava.

Quase no fim do expediente, ela chegou séria, com um vestido azul que a deixava linda e abriu um sorriso quando me viu. Ela pediu um cappuccino e um roll de canela, e quando seu pedido ficou pronto, eu aproveitei o movimento fraco e sentei em sua mesa para mostrar o desenho.

— Terminei! — exclamei animado. Era um desenho delicado, com uma _vibe_ meio aquarelada. — Você não precisa se sentir obrigada a fazer a tatuagem só porque eu desenhei, você também não precisa dizer que gostou.

— Eu amei! O traço fino, a mistura do realístico com o aquarelado. É perfeita! — disse ela acariciando o desenho com a ponta dos dedos.

— Que bom que você gostou. Eu fiz em outros tamanhos também, para o caso de você querer fazer maior — contei. — Mas eu realmente acho que a menor é melhor, já que vai ser sua primeira tatuagem.

— Esse tamanho é perfeito — me garantiu. — Será que a gente consegue fazer ela hoje?

— Hoje? A gente?

— Sim! Eu estou tão animada que queria tatuar agora e você precisa ir comigo, eu não conheço nenhum estúdio de tatuagem — deu de ombros fazendo biquinho.

Eu saia em poucos minutos do café, mas queria adiantar um trabalho de outra matéria. Era demais abandonar meus planos para ajudar Bella?

Decidi que não era demais, então apenas concordei e disse que saia em alguns minutos.

Mandei mensagem para o meu tatuador antes de voltar realmente ao trabalho, que me respondeu assim que meu turno acabou, dizendo que podia encaixar Bella.

O Studio de Laurent era incrível, uma mistura improvável de rústico e elegância, exatamente a cara dele, com seus dreadlocks e camisa social.

— Olha só quem apareceu, Irina! E ainda trouxe a namorada — gritou Laurent.

— Nós não somos namorados!

— Eu tenho um noivo!

Dissemos eu e Bella juntos, ela levantando seu ostentoso anel de noivado. Coisa que eu nunca poderia pagar.

— Nós fazemos uma matéria juntos na faculdade — completei corando.

— Opa, gafe minha — se desculpou.

Ele rapidamente mudou de assunto para onde a Bella queria fazer a tatuagem, aproveitando para pedir que eu fizesse uns desenhos para ele, mais no estilo da minha mão que segurava o universo.

Eu passei o desenho para um material apropriado e me afastei querendo dar espaço para Laurent trabalhar.

Encostei-me na porta e logo Irina, a esposa dele, veio me fazer companhia. Ela era loira estilo _pin up_, com ainda mais tatuagens do que Laurent, duas delas que eu havia desenhado.

— Você gosta dela — sussurrou quebrando o silêncio.

— Definitivamente não, nós somos amigos e ela tem um noivo.

— Isso não impede ninguém de se apaixonar — pontuou ela. — Laurent tinha namorada quando o conheci e apesar de eu tentar me manter afastada, acabei me apaixonando.

— Não vai acontecer — afirmei.

— Você tenta se iludir, mas já olha pra ela diferente. É questão de tempo até que você admita para si mesmo.

_Brigas e Tatuagens_

Na sexta-feira, a primeira coisa que fiz quando entrei no apartamento foi perguntar da tatuagem, que estava cicatrizando.

— Coça um pouco, mas nada demais. Ela é tão bonita, pena que eu não consigo olhar pra ela toda hora já que fiz no calcanhar.

— Já quer fazer outra?

— Sim — confirmou rindo. — Acho que é um vício, tive algumas ideias.

— Daqui um mês acho que a gente já pode esboçar essas ideias, claro, se você quiser minha ajuda — ofereci.

— Mas é claro que eu quero! E queria ver isso logo, aproveitar que James já está irritado.

— James é seu noivo, certo? — perguntei como se eu não soubesse.

— Isso.

— E por que ele está irritado?

— Com a tatuagem — revirou os olhos. — Disse que eu devia ter pedido pra ele, que não devia ter feito… Como se o corpo fosse dele.

— Que babaca! — exclamei. — Desculpa, é seu noivo.

— Ele foi babaca mesmo — confirmou. — Mas logo ele volta atrás e pede desculpas.

— Você conhece mais ele do que eu — dei de ombros.

_Seja Minha Musa_

Quando novembro chegou, eu tive a certeza de que éramos amigos.

Entre os encontros para arrumar o trabalho, nós conversávamos sobre tudo e qualquer coisa, como se nos conhecêssemos a mais tempo do que na realidade.

Nós almoçávamos juntos as vezes e eu já tinha conhecido alguns de seus amigos, assim como ela tinha conhecido Jasper e Emmett, e todos eles se davam bem. Menos James, que não me suportava e eu não fazia a mínima questão de que fossemos amigos.

Estávamos almoçando sozinhos naquele dia, eu olhava como ela era bonita quando sorria e o jeito bonito que as ondas de seu cabelo se moviam, foi quando a ideia veio para minha mente e eu precisei colocá-la para fora.

— Seja minha musa — pedi.

— O que?

— Eu preciso pintar alguém para uma aula, você pode ser minha modelo?

— Seria uma honra! Quando começamos?

Nós marcamos de nos encontrar antes do meu horário no café, depois da aula mesmo, pois eu achava que a faculdade era um lugar melhor para pintar, já que não queria sujar o apartamento dela. Coisa que eu com certeza faria se eu pintasse lá.

Três semanas de encontros rápidos até que eu finalmente tive uma folga do café, eu planejava terminar o quadro aquele dia.

Bella vestia jeans, uma regata branca e um blazer preto, mas as cores que ela vestia não importavam realmente, já que eu estava usando tons de azul, laranja e marrom para pintar.

No primeiro dia, ela estava tímida e preocupada sobre ser minha modelo, mas agora ela ria fácil e conversava enquanto eu trabalhava.

Bella era tão bonita. Os cabelos e olhos escuros combinavam com ela. Ela tinha um sorriso grande no rosto e seus lábios estavam pintados de vermelhos, tão convidativos que eu precisava de toda minha força para lembrar que nós éramos amigos e que ela tinha um noivo.

Quando terminei o quadro, me ajoelhei em sua frente e toquei a mão que tampava seus olhos, avisando que eu havia terminado. Seus olhos eram lindos, eu com certeza precisava fazer um quadro onde ela mostrasse seus olhos uma próxima vez. Eu estava atraído por eles, não conseguia me afastar, queria me aproximar mais dela. Quando tentei desviar o olhar, fui parar em sua boca e o desejo de beijá-la tornou-se intenso dentro de mim.

Mas eu continuei parado, a mínima aproximação veio dela. Então eu segui seu exemplo e me aproximei um pouco. Não havia nada em nossas mentes sem ser a necessidade de se aproximar do outro.

Eu sentia sua respiração na minha, nossos narizes se encostando, enquanto eu torcia para que ela não conseguisse escutar meu coração acelerado.

Então do mesmo modo que nossa bolha foi criada, ela desapareceu em minha frente, quando Bella se afastou.

— Ficou pronto, então? - disse ela levantando, mudando de assunto.

— Ficou, vem ver.

Eu deixei com que ela fosse na frente, colocando uma distância segura entre nós, mas querendo voltar pra minutos atrás, com nossos narizes se tocando. Com a perspectiva de beijá-la bem ali na minha frente.

— Uau! Ficou deslumbrante! — comentou. — Você conseguiu me deixar muito mais interessante.

— Meus desenhos não fazem jus a você — deixei escapar.

Ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável por alguns minutos, até que ela disse que ia procurar James e saiu correndo porta a fora.

James. Seu noivo, James. Por alguns momentos eu esquecia de sua existência, mas agora só a menção do nome dele me lembrou que eu e Bella nunca aconteceríamos, mesmo que eu desejasse aquilo completamente.

Guardei minhas coisas rapidamente, querendo sair logo dali e tirar a cena da minha mente.

Quando fui atrás da minha bicicleta, encontrei Bella sentada em um muro próximo e me aproximei.

— Ei, cadê seu noivo? — questionei tentando colocar na minha mente que ela era comprometida.

— Aparentemente me deixou para trás — falou respirando fundo.

— Péssimo dia pra pegar carona, não é?

— Eu pego todos os dias, sou uma péssima motorista — confessou abaixando os olhos.

— Que babaca da parte dele te deixar na mão, então. Você tá esperando um táxi?

— Eu até queria, mas parece que eles estão de greve hoje — falou cabisbaixa. — Estou esperando uma das minhas amigas me responderem, pra ver se alguém pode vir me buscar.

— Não é seu meio de transporte usual, mas se você quiser posso te dar uma carona — ofereci apontando pra bicicleta ali ao lado.

— Não precisa, Edward. Eu só vou te atrapalhar.

— Não vai não, nós dois moramos fora do campus e seu apartamento é caminho — falei. — Mas tudo bem se você quiser continuar esperando.

Bella não me respondeu de imediato, no lugar disso abriu o celular e checou suas mensagens.

— Bem, se não vou te atrapalhar mesmo, aceito.

Não seria a viagem mais confortável ou a carona preferível para Bella, mas pelo menos ela não ficaria ali sozinha, esperando por seus amigos ou por seu noivo irresponsável. Como ele pôde deixa-la para trás?

Se ela fosse minha eu nunca a deixaria.

Quando Bella passou seus braços em volta da minha cintura, eu tirei tudo de minha mente de novo. Não havia James, contas bancárias ou corações partidos. Éramos apenas nós dois.

A viagem durou muito menos do que eu esperava, quando percebi estávamos em seu apartamento.

Com um pensamento completamente não usual, _eu concluí que, já que vou para o inferno, posso muito bem fazer o serviço completo_. Então dei um beijo demorado em sua bochecha, em um lugar próximo aos seus lábios, provocando. Saí pedalando em seguida, sem dizer um outro tchau apropriado.

Bella nunca seria minha, mas eu aproveitaria todas as oportunidades de estar com ela.

_Presentes_

Eu estava apaixonado por Isabella Swan.

Havia prometido pra mim mesmo que quando eu me aproximasse dela, toda aquela atração ia embora, mas cada momento ao lado dela eu parecia me apaixonar ainda mais.

O nosso quase deslize enquanto eu terminava seu quadro apenas serviu para eu me entendesse. Não importava o quanto eu mentisse para mim mesmo, eu a queria, tão intensamente.

Com aquela constatação, um fluxo de criatividade caiu sobre mim e em uma noite eu criei um quadro com o nosso momento de quase beijo. Eu não sabia se devia tentar vendê-lo ou manter para mim, parecia tão pessoal, mas um dinheiro a mais seria completamente bem-vindo.

O fluxo de criatividade não parou ali e quando notei, eu estava criando um poema.

Quando Jasper e Emmett viram, gargalharam até cansar.

— Essa definitivamente não é sua área artística — disse Jazz tentando ficar sério.

— Melhor voltar para suas telas — disse Emmett enxugando uma lágrima.

Realmente estava ruim. Horrível para ser sincero. Mas eu acabei postando uma foto do quadro e do poema no _Instagram_ mesmo assim.

Quando Bella curtiu, meu coração balançou. Eu era tão óbvio.

Aproveitei aquele momento para stalkear seu _Instagram_, querendo continuar inspirado. Bati o olho em uma foto dela, com metade do rosto dela coberto por um girassol e me senti instantaneamente inspirado.

Eu precisava pintar aquilo.

Decidi colocar o outro quadro pra vender, já que eu planejava dar o quadro para Bella.

Essa tela foi mais difícil de pintar, eu queria que ficasse perfeita, queria que Bella amasse o quadro. Apesar da base ser a foto dela e qualquer um conseguiria reconhecer a imagem, eu tentei fazer algo colorido, cheio de vida e intenso. Assim como eu a enxergava.

Quando consegui finalmente finalizar, já era natal, a data perfeita para entregar o quadro. Eu juntei dinheiro para colocar uma moldura bonita e planejava entregar o presente quando eu voltasse para o campus depois das festas.

Jasper havia ido para minha casa aquele ano, já que não ia mais para casa de seus pais desde sua fuga. Estávamos conversando na sala, quando eu rolei a tela do _Instagram_ e vi o presente que Bella havia ganhado do noivo, uma corrente da Tiffany.

Eu era absolutamente idiota, como se eu pudesse competir com seu noivo rico. Bella com certeza riria do quadro tosco. Quando eu voltasse para a universidade, jogaria o quadro fora.

_Amigos_

De volta ao apartamento, Emmett e Jasper logo notaram meu humor.

Eu queria ficar no meu canto, curtir a fossa e superar no meu tempo. Mas depois de me encherem de mensagens, com Emmett citando sua série favorita — que eu odiava —, eu não tive pra onde correr e acabei aceitando ir para um bar com eles, já que não estava no clima para balada.

O que eu acreditava ser um momento para me fazer parar de pensar em Bella, acabou se mostrando um momento de desabafar sobre.

Entre uma bebida e outra, Emm e Jazz iam me fazendo perguntas e me deixando falar sobre ela. Como ela era legal, divertida, intensa, inteligente e um monte de outros adjetivos.

Falei que não tinha sido minha intenção me apaixonar, principalmente sabendo que ela tinha um noivo que podia dar tudo que ela merecia e que eu nunca poderia.

— Eu te avisei que ela partiria seu coração — disse Emm. — Mas não há nada que você possa fazer agora, só deixar o tempo fazer o trabalho dele.

— É uma merda — confessei. — Queria ter tido a opção de não me apaixonar por ela.

— Bem, pensa positivo. Vocês dois dizem que esse James é babaca, talvez eles terminem — disse Jasper.

— Não custa sonhar, não é? — falei amargo.

_Ex-Namorados_

Quando o ano novo passou, Bella me mandou mensagem pedindo ajuda com uma eletiva de fotografia que ela estava fazendo.

Jasper diria que eu estava emocionado e Emmett diria que tudo apenas pioraria, mas eu segui meus instintos e resolvi aceitar ajudá-la. Era minha vez de ser modelo dela.

Ela escolheu o parque onde Jasper costumava correr, que era perto da minha casa, querendo aproveitar a luz natural e o ambiente aconchegante.

Bella chegou em um táxi com duas bolsas, com seus equipamentos. Ela não parecia muito feliz, mas eu não achava que era pelo quase beijo enquanto eu a pintava. Parecia outra coisa.

Nós começamos as fotos de imediato, escolhendo um lugar mais distante para evitar curiosos. Bella continuava quieta entre os cliques, perdida em pensamentos que eu queria ouvir, mas não sabia se devia.

Quando fizemos uma pausa, decidimos comprar pipoca e sentar em um banco ainda afastado. Não consegui controlar o impulso de perguntar.

— Bella, você tá bem?

— Claro — forçou um sorriso.

— Tem certeza? Você pode falar comigo se quiser.

— Eu não sei se deveria falar disso com você, mas eu sei exatamente o que Rosalie me diria e não sei se é o que eu quero ouvir.

— Eu prometo não fazer comentários — eu disse.

Bella ponderou por alguns instantes até começar a falar.

— Eu tive um namorado no ensino médio, antes de James — começou. — Ele era popular e me fazia rir, dizia que seria um músico famoso e que eu seria sua musa inspiradora. Eu jurava que ele era o amor da minha vida, até perdi minha virgindade com ele, então ele me largou.

Não consegui não pensar nas semelhanças entre eu e ele, éramos artistas, queríamos Bella como nossa musa e a fazíamos rir. Mas diferente dele, se ela fosse minha, eu nunca iria embora.

— Eu fiquei com o coração partido e foi aí que James entrou. Ele era filho dos melhores amigos dos meus pais, convivemos bastante enquanto crescíamos, mas nunca fomos melhores amigos — contou. — Mas quando eu terminei com Eric, James se aproximou. Antes que eu percebesse, estávamos namorando e então noivos. Nós não moramos juntos porque eu disse não.

Falar sobre o ex era só uma introdução então, James era o motivo de sua expressão triste.

— Eu achava que estávamos bem, sabe? Mas nesse último feriado eu senti que ele não me escuta — falou com raiva na voz. — Nós estávamos fazendo planos para o futuro e ele ignora a minha vontade de dar aulas. Sem contar o drama sobre a tatuagem, que é tão pequena e delicada, sem dizer que é no meu corpo e não no dele. Enfim, esse natal foi horrível, eu me senti como a noiva troféu de James, um adereço. E isso provavelmente vem acontecendo desde sempre, mas eu estava acostumada demais para perceber. Não sei se ele me ama de verdade ou se só quer alguém para exibir, também não sei se quero continuar com ele e constantemente brigar sobre as expectativas que ele tem e eu claramente não vou cumprir.

Eu quis questioná-la, saber se nossa amizade era um dos motivos pra ela se questionar, mas eu prometi que não comentaria nada.

— Como você contou sobre seu ex, vou te contar sobre a minha — falei querendo distraí-la. — Jéssica foi minha única namorada e nós ficamos juntos pelos últimos dois anos do ensino médio, mas quando fomos aceitos na faculdade, ela terminou comigo.

— Ela não conseguiria lidar com um relacionamento a distância? — questionou Bella.

— Bem, eu não sei. Ela terminou por outro motivo — ri sem graça.

— Você está me deixando curiosa!

— Não é algo bombástico, ela só disse que eu era burro de ir para faculdade de artes e que eu morreria pobre. Provavelmente é verdade — dei de ombros.

— Meu Deus! Que garota horrível! — exclamou Bella indignada. — Pelo menos você se livrou dela.

— Doeu quando terminamos — confessei. — E não tenho uma namorada desde então, não quero passar por isso de novo.

— Você merece alguém que te aceite como é — disse ela virando para olhar em meus olhos. Tão intensa. — Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar alguém que goste de você do seu jeito, artista e com um sorriso bonito.

Eu mordi minha língua para não dizer que eu queria que ela fosse essa pessoa, que ela me aceitasse como eu era. Eu não precisava piorar as coisas para nós dois, então ao invés disso eu bati meu saco de pipoca no dela e falei.

— Um brinde aos relacionamentos que não eram como a gente idealizava.

_Inesperado_

Nós combinamos de fazer mais algumas fotos na universidade na semana seguinte, para dar tempo de ela editar aquelas que ela tinha tirado no parque.

Quando eu a encontrei, em um canto escondido, ela brigava com alguém ao telefone.

— Eu estou fazendo um trabalho de faculdade. Um TRA-BA-LHO! É difícil entender? — esbravejou ela. — Se você não entende, isso não é problema meu. Mas eu não vou tirar nota ruim por causa de ciúmes seu.

Ela desligou em seguida, sem se despedir. Eu sabia quem era na ligação, James.

Quando notou que eu estava ali, desfez a careta irritada e abriu um sorriso.

— Ei, eu trouxe pra você — falei mostrando as flores que eu havia roubado de um jardim. — Estava andando de bicicleta e as cores intensas me fizeram pensar em ti.

— Edward! Esse é o presente mais fofo que eu recebi nos últimos tempos! — exclamou.

E para mostrar que realmente havia gostado das flores, deu um pulo e saltou em meus braços, me apertando forte.

O abraço inesperado fez meu coração saltar, mas a surpresa não me impediu de agir rápido e a envolver de volta. Eu aproveitava cada oportunidade que eu tinha.

Infelizmente o abraço não durou para sempre e quando ela me soltou, sentou na grama pra tirar uma foto da flor e colocar no status.

Ela realmente tinha gostado.

— Obrigada por isso. Meu dia tinha começado tão ruim e eu passei a última semana brigando incansavelmente com James — contou ela fazendo uma careta. — Mas suas flores me animaram.

— Não foi nada — dei de ombros — eu gosto de te ver sorrindo.

_Boas Notícias_

Tirando na faculdade, eu só vi Bella duas semanas depois, quando ela veio no fim do meu expediente na cafeteria e perguntou se podíamos dar uma volta.

O dia estava fresco, beirando o frio e ela pediu dois cappuccinos para viagem, me entregou um quando saímos da cafeteria.

— Pra onde você quer ir? — questionei.

— Vamos para o parque?

Ela havia vindo andando de seu apartamento e eu estava de bicicleta, então arrumei nossos cappuccinos na cesta da bicicleta e Bella sentou atrás de mim, me abraçando forte como da última vez.

Eu amava o cheiro dela e como o corpo dela parecia se encaixar no meu. Eu já havia desistido de me segurar, eu estava apaixonado por ela. Tão profundamente e intensamente, não podia mais me enganar.

Nós fizemos o caminho conversando, Bella falando em meu ouvido me causando arrepios.

Quando chegamos ao parque, andamos até um banco lado a lado, seu braço roçando o meu pelo caminho.

Conversamos sobre o clima e as crianças que passavam, mas eu sentia que não era sobre aquilo que Bella queria falar. Tinha um motivo para ela ter ido atrás de mim. Porém eu apenas esperei que ela falasse.

— James terminou comigo — contou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

— Meu Deus, Bella! E como você está se sentindo? — questionei.

— Aliviada?

Ela dobrou as pernas em cima do banco e virou seu corpo todo na minha direção, brincando com seu copo vazio.

— Eu te falei que estávamos brigando demais nas últimas semanas, lembra? E que eu também estava me questionando se eu gostava realmente dele ou se estava só acostumada. A resposta veio agora. Alívio, liberdade.

— Nem um pouco de receio?

— De contar para os meus pais sim — disse ela. — Eu já mudei meu status no Facebook, então eles devem descobrir em breve. Mas acho que eles esperavam que nós nos casássemos, então talvez fiquem um pouco decepcionados no começo.

Ela tinha um sorriso leve enquanto falava, como se um peso estivesse sido tirado de seus ombros, realmente aliviada.

— Eu fico feliz que você esteja feliz — respondi olhando em seus olhos, tentando mostrar-lhe meu sorriso mais sincero.

— Sabe, tem outra coisa boa desse término — comentou com a cabeça baixa.

— Sério? O que?

— Eu posso fazer isso e não me sentir culpada.

Então ela me surpreendeu, se movendo pra perto de mim e me dando um beijo. Não um delicado na bochecha, ou um provocador. Um beijo de verdade, como eu sonhei desde o incidente no estúdio.

Não parecia real, Bella me beijando daquele jeito. Mas se fosse um sonho, que ninguém me acordasse. Eu só queria continuar beijando-a.

_Prazo de Validade_

Depois dos beijos no parque, aquilo se tornou rotina para nós dois. Saíamos juntos, almoçávamos, tudo o que fazíamos antes, mas agora tocando e beijando. Sem nos importar com o que os outros falariam, por Bella ter terminado com James tão recentemente.

Em um certo dia, James nos viu juntos na hora do almoço e fez uma careta para nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Achei que ficaria apenas naquilo, mas mais tarde naquele dia, ele apareceu no café querendo falar comigo.

— Esse romance de vocês não vai durar muito, Bella só está brincando com você — disse ele. — E quando ela cansar, ela vai implorar para voltar para mim.

Não acreditava que ela poderia voltar com James, já que ele era um babaca. Mas eu sabia que ela havia acabado o namoro recentemente e as chances dela partir meu coração eram de 85% com margem de erro de 5 pra mais.

Depois de ter meu coração partido por Jéssica, eu havia me tornado cauteloso.

Só que eu estava tão apaixonado por ela que não sabia ser racional, com Bella a minha versão precavida apenas desaparecia.

_Tocar_

Eu tinha um quadro novo para uma matéria e pedi que ela fosse minha musa novamente, que aceitou prontamente e ofereceu seu apartamento como estúdio, mesmo eu avisando que deixaria sua sala toda suja.

Seus ombros a mostra no vestidinho azul, um ponto de luz delicado adornava sua pele delicada. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma coroa de flores, o que me dava uma visão perfeita de seu pescoço.

Eu queria tocá-la. Desde o momento em que passei em sua porta, a necessidade de tocá-la me desconcertava.

Mas eu me segurei. E comecei a esboçar o quadro que eu faria. Sabia que nunca seria capaz de fazer jus a sua beleza, porém queria que a tela ficasse incrível. Ainda mais incrível que o quadro com o girassol que eu não havia tido coragem de jogar fora.

Depois de algum tempo, entre conversas e risadas, eu resolvi brincar com ela e ajoelhei em sua frente, como no dia do quase beijo da outra vez em que eu a pintei.

Bella respirou fundo com a aproximação e eu fiz o mesmo, sentindo mesmo de longe, o seu cheiro suave. Era exatamente como aquele dia, mas nenhum de nós precisava se afastar e não fizemos isso.

Eu segurei em seu pescoço enquanto a beijava e meus dedos sujos de tinta deixaram uma marca pelo seu pescoço.

— Ops, acho que eu deixei uma marca aqui — falei.

— Ué, mas você nem encostou no meu pescoço — disse franzindo a testa.

— Tinta — esclareci mostrando minha mão suja de tinta azul.

— Bem, acho que nós temos que ficar quites então — disse me afastando e levantando.

Ela caminhou até as minhas tintas e sujou seus dedos com elas, vindo na minha direção.

— Direitos iguais, certo? — disse passando um dedo sobre minha mandíbula.

Eu não resisti a sua proximidade, ela estava tão bonita com aquele vestido e o sorriso travesso que direcionava a mim, que não resisti em me abaixar para beijar atrás da sua orelha.

Ela reagiu imediatamente, passando seus dedos em meu cabelo e eu tinha certeza que meus fios ruivos deviam ter ganhado uma bagunça de cores. Não me importava, desde que ela não me afastasse.

Da sua orelha eu trilhei um caminho de beijos pelo seu pescoço, a sua respiração ofegante me incentivando a continuar. Eu refiz a trilha de beijos e então voltei a minha atenção para sua boca novamente, uma das minhas mãos firmemente posicionadas em sua cintura, querendo firmá-la.

Quando as mãos de Bella começaram a percorrer meu abdômen por baixo da camiseta, eu deixei com que minhas mãos tomassem um pouco de liberdade também, indo para os seios dela.

A intensidade dos beijos e toques foram aumentando, então logo estávamos em espalhados em seu tapete. Bella aproveitou o apoio para subir em cima de mim e mandar minha camiseta para longe.

— Estamos indo rápido demais? — questionei sentindo a boca de Bella mordiscando a minha orelha.

— Devagar demais. Mas eu gosto de lento as vezes — disse se afastando e dando uma piscadinha.

Ela estava falando o que eu estava pensando?

Não tive muito tempo para raciocinar, quando ela beijou minha boca novamente, rebolando em meu colo ao mesmo tempo e tirando todos os pensamentos da minha mente. Se Bella parecia bem confortável com minha excitação, sem parecer que se afastaria.

— E se a gente fosse para o meu quarto? — questionou enquanto tomávamos fôlego.

— Tudo o que você quiser.

Bella entrelaçou nossas mãos sujas de tinta e me guiou para seu quarto, voltando a me beijar em seguida.

Aquilo não era o suficiente, então comecei a tirar seu vestido. Minha calça foi a peça seguinte a ir embora, então eu trabalhei em tirar o conjunto bonito de sutiã e calcinha que ela usava.

Deitei-a em sua cama e me ajoelhei em sua frente, provocando-a enquanto apertava sua coxa. Fui subindo os carinhos, pela parte interna de sua coxa, bem lentamente, já que ela disse gostar. Até que cansei de tortura-lá e beijei sua boceta.

Toquei e suguei todos os pontos certos até que eu a senti gozar, chamando meu nome.

A visão de seu corpo espalhado pela cama, sua expressão pós orgasmo, era perfeita. Eu poderia passar horas apenas observando-a daquela maneira.

Eu subi distribuindo beijos lentos pelo seu corpo, esperando que ela se recuperasse de seu orgasmo.

Quando isso aconteceu, Bella tratou logo de se livrar da minha cueca e segurou meu pau com atitude. Eu acreditava que ela apenas bateria uma, mas ela me surpreendeu com um boquete.

— Porra, Bella — soltei sentindo seus dentes roçarem de leve.

Eu não duraria muito daquele jeito e realmente queria estar dentro dela, então pedi que ela parasse. Ela não questionou e subiu com um sorrisinho de quem sabia o que eu queria.

— Camisinha? — pedi.

Bella pegou uma no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e ela mesma abriu o pacote, vestindo-a em mim em seguida.

Estar dentro de Bella era incrível, sentir sua respiração ofegante e os barulhos de aprovação de sua boca enquanto nós nos movíamos em um mesmo ritmo era fascinante.

Quando ela gozou novamente, ouvir meu nome me fez vir em seguida.

Não importava se ela me chutaria quando tivesse cansado de mim, por aquela noite ela era minha, e eu estava feliz com isso.

_Girassol_

Apesar de não termos estabelecido nenhum rótulo sobre o que nós éramos, combinamos de sair juntos no dia dos namorados.

Eu não podia pagar nenhum restaurante caro e também não queria ela pagasse por mim, então decidimos fazer um piquenique no parque que costumávamos ir.

Como eu não tinha conseguido uma folga, marcamos de nos encontrar no parque mesmo. Quando cheguei lá, me surpreendi com a Bella com uma bicicleta.

— Bem eu finalmente precisava de um meio de transporte, né? Eu sei que você não liga de me carregar para os lugares e eu amo ficar agarrada em você, mas vamos confessar que não é a coisa mais confortável — explicou.

— Bem-vinda ao time dos ecologicamente corretos — brinquei beijando-a.

Eu estava orgulhoso, realmente amava carregá-la por aí, mas o ato dela comprar uma bicicleta era mais um passo para sua independência.

Nós estendemos um lençol no chão e Bella distribuiu os lanches que havia trazido, além de um vinho delicioso.

Depois de comer, com Bella descansando em meu peito, eu tomei coragem de falar sobre o quadro que eu queria ter dado pra ela no Natal.

— Eu tenho algo para você — falei. — Não é um presente de dia dos namorados nem nada, na verdade eu queria ter te dado no Natal, mas fiquei constrangido depois de ver o presente de James.

— A corrente da Tiffany? Eu dei ela pra minha mãe — deu de ombros. — Anos comigo e ainda não tinha entendido que eu não sou fã de joias extravagantes.

— Anotado, nada de joias extravagantes para você. Mas e um quadro? — perguntei.

Bella se afastou um pouco e eu aproveitei para mexer em minha mochila e retirar dali o quadro que ocupava todo o espaço.

— Eu estava te stalkeando no Instagram e encontrei uma foto sua com um girassol, não resisti e acabei fazendo o quadro — contei enquanto a observava abrir a embalagem.

Quando todo o papel pardo foi embora e ela pôde ver a tela emoldurada, abriu um sorriso radiante.

— É o quadro mais lindo que eu já vi! Meu Deus, Edward! Obrigada! — disse antes de me encher de beijos.

— Se for para ser agradecido assim, vou te pintar mais vezes — brinquei.

— Bobinho, você não precisa de um quadro como desculpa.

O tom suave que ela falava comigo e a expressão leve e feliz que ela exibia era tudo que eu poderia pedir, eu estava totalmente apaixonado por ela e aproveitaria cada dia.

_Anos Depois_

Três anos depois e eu continuava apaixonado pela mesma garota, Isabella Swan.

Ela dormia tranquila encostada em meu peito e a luz que vinha de fora — já que estávamos sem cortinas —, fazia sua pele brilhar. Podia passar o tempo que fosse, eu ainda continuava impressionado com sua beleza.

O que o ex noivo dela acreditou ser apenas um romance passageiro, havia se tornado algo sólido. Não apenas namorados, mas eu estava morando em seu apartamento agora e planejava pedi-la em casamento antes de seu próximo aniversário. Apesar de saber que ela usaria anéis de plástico por mim, comprei um anel delicado para ela.

Bella trabalhava em uma escola agora, dando aula para o ensino médio e estava aplicando para o mestrado. Eu trabalhava em uma galeria de arte e continuava vendendo meus quadros, tinha uma exposição que seria lançada em breve, graças aos contatos que eu havia feito.

Isso não significava que eu tinha muito dinheiro agora, apesar de estar bem melhor do que quando era apenas um universitário.

Mas Bella não ligava para quanto dinheiro havia na minha conta bancária, ela gostava de mim daquele jeito, o artista de sorriso fácil. Exatamente como um dia ela desejou que eu encontrasse alguém.

Eu havia feito certo em me entregar completamente pela minha paixão por Isabella.

Seus pais haviam me aceitado bem, mesmo com a minha profissão não convencional, assim como os meus pais e irmãos haviam se apaixonado por ela. Nossos amigos continuavam se dando bem.

E acima de tudo nós nos completávamos, éramos um do outro.


End file.
